Something Borrowed
by xoJaymexo
Summary: A look into Jessica's point of view when Bella tells her she is getting married. One-shot


**A/N: I know this is not really what I normally write…but I figured I would give it a try. After all, I would like to have a finished story on my stories page! So, anyway, here is Jessica Stanley! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Not even in my dreams. **

**Enjoy!**

"Jessica!" My name was called. And I knew that voice… kind of. Normally, yeah it was happy… but now it had this underlying joy, that just…. Wow. I was jealous. No, beyond jealous. I wanted that joy in my voice.

"Hey Bella! What's up?" She rounded that grocery-store aisle, and came up it, panting. Her face was red from exertion. I smiled to myself as I remembered other times when her face had been even redder—and it wasn't from exertion!

"Jess, can we talk?" I nodded. "Somewhere more private, perhaps?" I nodded again, and followed her to the bathroom, wondering what this was about.

Bella and I had been, for lack of a better word, friends. I really had liked her. With her funky sense of humor, you never really knew what would come out of her mouth next. And, I have to admit, her instant popularity was nice, as it had finally brought me to the attention of Mike Newton. He had been an amazing boyfriend, but he was still overly obsessed with Bella. And, if I was honest, I didn't completely like that. I wondered if she knew how much I wanted his attention on me.

When Bella started going out with Edward Cullen, I was, quite frankly, a little jealous. Ok, a lot jealous. I had thought that the reason why he wouldn't date was because he was gay, or had a girlfriend from somewhere else or something. And I was jealous. He was HOT! And I wanted him. When I got to know him, though, I didn't want him anymore. He was too overprotective, and I was old enough to know that that was not what I wanted. Perfect for klutzy Bella, though! And Bella was happy, and so I was happy for her.

Then Edward left her. Their bond must have been huge, because the Bella who came back was, well, a ghost. She didn't speak, or eat, or anything. She started getting thinner, and thinner. Lauren Mallory accused her of being anorexic once, but she didn't say anything. She began healing when she hung out with Jacob Black, but she wasn't ever going to be the same. Everyone knew it. Even she knew it. She tried to be friends with me, again, but she was so… different. I didn't trust her yet, that she wouldn't break apart again, and so our friendship wasn't as strong as it had been.

But when Edward had come back, Bella was healed, at the very least on the outside. She still had a fragile look, and when Edward looked at her, a flash of pain crossed his face, as though he knew what he had done, and was incredibly repentant. Graduation came around, and I figured I would never see Bella again. Guess I was wrong!

The bathroom door opening pulled me from my musings. We walked in, and Bella turned to face me. Her face was a mix of excitement and dread. She took a deep breath, and began talking.

"Jess, I am—I am… uh, that is… I'm. Oh, forget it!" She exclaimed, after stuttering. She held out her left hand. And there, on her ring finger was a ring. It truly was a beauty, as it sparkled up at me. I gaped at it, and then looked at Bella.

"Bella, are you—are you getting married?" I couldn't breathe. They were so young! And I did NOT think that Bella was the type to forget protection…

"Relax, Jess! You look like you are going to have a heart attack!" Now that she had gotten it off her chest, she seemed happier, more carefree.

"Are you, Bella… ARE YOU PREGNANT?" I practically shouted the words at her. Her smile dropped off her face, and I immediately felt bad. But, I had to know.

"I told him everyone would think that!" She mumbled, apparently to herself. Then, louder, to me, "No, Jess. We just love each other very much." Her eyes begged for my acceptance.

I nodded my head, slowly, accepting it. "Yay!" She shouted. "I will send you the invite as soon as Alice" her face twisted a little, "picks them out. See you soon? We'll catch up later!" She rushed out. I followed her slowly, thinking, and finishing my shopping.

Bella and Edward. Edward and Bella. Mrs. Bella Cullen. Mr and Mrs Edward Anthony Cullen. I just couldn't fit my mind around it. I know that they love each other, and if I'm honest, I am incredibly jealous. I want someone to look at me like that, as if they would give anything up for me. And I know it might happen… but I want it now. Crazy, childish as that might sound.

But Bella was happy. And that was what mattered. And, if she wanted, I would let her borrow my silver bracelet. After all, how did that go again?

_Something borrowed, something blue, something old, and something new._

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I wanted to expand on Jessica. She was portrayed as even shallower than Rosalie in the books, but I don't think she was. And, I wanted to let it out. R&R!! Let me know if you think I did a good job!**

**Bite Me 23**

**PS: I am looking for a beta. Anyone interested? PM me!**


End file.
